He should be late more often
by smutcessed
Summary: John receives 'punishment' from Sherlock when he is late home from work... Rated M for a reason


Sherlock was thinking of all the dirty things he could do to Dr. Watson as punishment for being late. He was 15 minutes late after saying he would be home from work at 6pm. He knew Sherlock hated people being late. But it seemed the Doctor didn't care for punctuality.

After coming up with a particularly good punishment, the detective heard the door slam shut down the stairs and the ex soldiers footsteps stomp wearily to their kitchen. Instead of getting up to harass John, Sherlock decided to stay lying on the sofa in his usual position and wait for the Doctor to sit down after making his well earned cup of tea.

John came in and fell into his arm chair, obviously exhausted from a busy day at the surgery. He glanced over at the detective and saw him staring straight at him.

"You know you could say hello instead of just staring at me."

"You're late." was all he got in reply.

"Nice to see you too I guess," Sherlock sat up on the couch so he could see John better,

"You know I don't like it when you're late." the Detective stood up and gracefully walked over to the chair sitting opposite Watson, sitting down with this legs wide. He noticed the Doctor's eyes flicker down and glance at where his robe was tied loosely at his waist.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't always leave exactly when I hope to, I don't see why this is a problem anyw-"

"Oh trust me this really isn't a problem. I'm quite excited actually to know that I have an excuse to punish you." Unfortunately the ex soldier had decided to take a sip of his tea at this point and sprayed it all over his knitted jumper. Sherlock scoffed at this and played lazily with the buttons on his shirt.

"What did you just say?!" John managed to say in between coughs.

"Oh come on John, I see the way you look at me. I know you want me and yes you aren't gay but fucking one guy doesn't change anything." John was looking at Sherlock with a face of utter bewilderment. How the fuck did he know? Wasn't Sherlock a virgin?

Seeing how frightened the Doctor was, Sherlock got up and put his hands on either side of John's arm chair. "I'm guessing you're shocked at my sudden sexual nature. But Dr. Watson you must know that I've always found you attractive. Especially in this jumper..." The Detective reached down and fiddled with the collar of the beige jumper which was obviously John's favourite as he wore it all the time.

"So annoying that you've spilt tea all over it," Sherlock smirked, "maybe we should take it off you so you don't ruin it even further.." John scoffed.

"God, Sherlock and I thought you were asexual. Have you always been like-" The Detective didn't wait for the Doctor to finish before crashing their lips together. The kiss was demanding and Sherlock didn't wait any longer before he licked at John's lips with his tongue, pleading for entrance. John gasped at the sensation of the man he had been staring at subtly for a long time kissing his mouth with desperate passion. Sherlock took this as a green light and straddled the Doctor, grinding against him slightly as he mouth fucked his flat mate.

John moaned at the sensation. His brain didn't have time to even realise what was going on until he felt Sherlock's hands lifting up his shirt. Not knowing whether or not this was a good thing that was happening or a big mistake, John pushed Sherlock away, hoping it would give him a minute to get his head round the situation. Sherlock read the frustration and the dilemma on the Doctor's face and decided to take control again and finally get his flat mate into bed. He leaned down and brushed his lips against John's neck, feeling his heart race.

"You know there is nothing wrong with this. I find you extremely attractive and I know the feelings are mutual," he mumbled against his neck, sucking slightly to try and leave a barely visible mark. he heard John moan at the pleasurable sensation. "We can take it slow if the will make you feel better?" The Doctor realised that Sherlock had stopped talking and was waiting for a response. He nodded his head slightly, knowing that he would regret saying no. Sherlock felt John relax after nodding his head and took this as a yes to carry on. He lifted his head from his flat mate's neck and grabbed the edge of his jumper. He looked John in the eye and slowly lifted it over his head. Once it was off, Sherlock slowly untied his robe and let it drop to the floor. He stood up carefully, eyes always fixed on John's. Sherlock grabbed his belt buckle, making sure the ex Soldier knew what he was about to do. he signaled with his eyes for John to look down and he finally did, eyes blown with arousal. The Detective slowly started undoing his belt, sliding it out of the loops in his trousers and letting it fall.

"John. I want you to know this is all yours. Just this once I will let you be in control." The Doctor registered what his friend had said and looked up at him confused. He saw the smirk play across Sherlock's lips as he unzipped his flies and floored his trousers. He stepped out of them and went back so he was straddling John, erection visibly tented in his boxers.

John didn't know what to do. He had the hottest guy he had ever set eyes on sitting in his lap, grinding against him, making him moan in pleasure.

"Sher... Sherlock" John moaned, head rolling back against the head of the chair, giving the Detective perfect access to his neck. Sherlock leaned down and murmured into his ear,

"What do you want John, tell me." the Doctor moaned at the sound of the deep Baritone voice.

"Just... stop... teasing..." was all he could get out. Sherlock chuckled at the things he was doing to his flat mate. He decided to stop messing around and get down to making John scream. The detective gracefully traveled down John's body, falling onto his knees in between John's legs. The ex soldier managed to lift his head off the back of the chair, already missing the friction Sherlock was creating against his rock hard member. Sherlock moved his hands up his legs, palming John's bulge, making the Doctor's head fall aggressively back against the chair while he moaned loudly.

"Quiet now. You don't want Mrs. Hudson coming up and catching us do you? Or maybe you're secretly into that kind of thing, I mean I have seen your internet history.."

"Sherlock shut the fuck up and suck my cock already!" John gasped, close to cumming from Sherlock's hand and voice alone. Sherlock chuckled at this, knowing what his voice did to John.

The Detective decided to release John of the pressure of clothing and slowly lowered his flies, knowing he would probably be extremely impatient at this point.

The ex soldier groaned, knowing what was going to happen. He lifted his hips and let Sherlock lower his jeans to his ankles.

All that was between Sherlock and John's cock now was a pair of red, tight fitting boxers, fortunately very flattering to the Doctor's size. Sherlock lowered them too and gasped at John's cock. Thinking there was something wrong he opened one eye to see Sherlock staring back at him, hunger and lust plastered across his face.

"John..." was all he could say. He looked back down, pre come already oozing from the tip. Sherlock lifted his hand and grasped it from the bottom, faintly stroking it to the tip and twisting slightly, rubbing his thumb along the slit. John's groan was lion like. His fingers gripped the arms of the chair, turning white with pressure.

"I've wanted to make you moan like that for a very long time Dr. Watson," Sherlock said in a husky voice, "I hope you understand what you do to me." John could do nothing but groan.

Sherlock was stroking the Doctor at a slow pace, up and down. Up and down. He lowered his head slightly and brushed his tongue along the tip, cleaning away the salty liquid. He went to the base of John's member, licking all the way back up to the tip. He circled his tongue around the head of the Doctor's cock, feeling the shivers shooting through his body. He was close. Sherlock could sense it. He put the tip of John's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly, applying pressure to the frenulum. John's moans were getting louder and louder.

Sherlock took John's entire length into his mouth, coming back up to the top while sucking hard. He increased his pace, hitting the back of his throat every time, know this would make his voice even more dark than usual.

John was falling apart in his seat, his hand tangled into Sherlock's hair and pushed him down slightly, signaling that he wanted Sherlock to go faster.

The Detective let John take control, pushing his head down and fucking his mouth with vigour. Sherlock felt his flat mate tense as he came. Moaning as his cum shot into Sherlock's mouth, which he swallowed. The Detective licked John clean while the ex Soldier fought for his breath back.

"Don't mind me I've only bought you some shopp- OH!" Mrs. Hudson gasped as she bound through the door with a box of PG tips and a carton of milk. Little did she know John cock had five seconds earlier been down Sherlock's throat.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson!"

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll... uh... leave you to it...!" she responded, stifling a chuckle.

Mrs. Hudson shut the door behind her and sprinted down the stairs. She couldn't get the image of Sherlock with just fucked hair sitting in between John Watson's naked legs. She reached for her telephone and typed in the number.

"Inspector Lestrade? You owe me £50."


End file.
